THIS invention relates to an adjustable coil spring assembly.
There exists a need for supports for the leaf springs of vehicles that are subject to high loads, such as mini-bus taxis or trucks. Mini-bus taxis, which are often loaded to capacity, benefit markedly from such leaf spring supports in that the safety and comfort of passenger is enhanced. The wear and tear on the leaf springs of the vehicle is also minimized.
Whilst it is known to provide support for leaf springs of vehicles, the installation of such supports usually requires some degree of structural modification to the vehicle. At least one support arrangement that does not require modification to the vehicle is described in South African Patent 72/8488. However, this type of support arrangement is limited in versatility as an individual support arrangement can only be installed on a limited number of vehicle types due to the great diversity in vehicle dimensions.